The present invention relates to a valve for a fuel tank.
Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus in which, when fuel flows in from a side hole of a casing, a float valve is floated to block a valve seat formed in a passage to increase an internal pressure of a fuel tank, thereby preventing over-fueling.
In such an apparatus, gas flows into the casing through the side hole and flows out of the fuel tank from the passage through the valve seat. Until the valve is closed, the gas flows between an outer surface of the float and an inner surface of the casing. A distance between the outer surface of the float and the inner surface of the casing is substantially uniform in a circumferential direction of the float, so that the float receives a force from the gas flowing upwardly. Accordingly, even when a liquid surface of fuel does not reach a full-tank level, it is possible that the float may be floated by the gas, thereby unexpectedly closing the valve state.
Also, in such an apparatus, when a liquid surface is fluctuated during fueling, it is possible that the float may be floated, thereby unexpectedly closing the valve state even when the liquid surface of fuel dose not reach the full-tank level.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-238429
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a valve for a fuel tank, in which a float is floated to close the valve when a liquid surface of fuel inside a fuel tank reaches a specific level. In the present invention, it is possible to prevent the float from unexpectedly rising to close the valve when the liquid surface of fuel inside the fuel tank does not reach the specific level.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.